prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Heartcatch Flowers Pretty Cure!
Heartcatch Pretty Cure Flowers is CureKanade's third fan series on this wiki. This a fan sequel of Heartcatch Pretty Cure and it does have the Canon Cures in it, but they can't transform, and it has two new Cures. It theme is flowers. Note: '''Names are written japanese style except for the story. Story The story starts of with a 14 year old girl named Riko Mahama going to school. She makes friends with the shy new girl Sayuri Nara. Riko finds out that Sayuri is actually really fun and and sporty and decides to have a sleepover at her house. But when she is walking to Sayuri house she finds a yellow and white bunny and a wierd monster came out of nowhere and attacks Riko. Riko listens to the fairy and transforms.... Characters Cures Mahama Riko/ Cure Sunflower- Riko is the president of the drama club, but doesn't have any friends because her parents are famous actors who are never with her, so everyone thinks she'll be all snooby but she isn't, she just has a drama fetish. Because she loves things like drama and fantasy things, she isn't suprised when she becomes a Precluded Cure, and is filled with confidence. Nara Sayuri/ Cure Rose- Sayuri is the shy new girl who appeared in episode 1. She became friends with Riko and ignored all the mean comments about her. She is actually really fun and sporty and hates bullies. When she became a Cure she was suprised at first and her attacks missed but the next episode she was okay but her attacks fail sometimes when she isn't acting like herself. Mascots Puffa- Puffa is Riko's transformation partner. She looks after Aka and makes sure she doesn't act wierd. She is Aka's older sister. Aka- Aka is Sayuri's transformation partner. She is looked after by her older sister Puffa and acts silly alot. She flys of alot sometimes. She gets kidnapped half way through the series. Desert Apostles Desertrian- Desertrians are the monsters used by the Desert Apostles, created by fusing an object with the wilting Heart Flower of a person. Cactus- The new leader of Desert Apostles. He is Dune's younger brother and wants to take revenge on Pretty Cure. Kumo- The leader out of the duo. He does karate style fighting and makes sure he has Snackeys by his side when he starting to get overpowered. He watched his older brother Kumojaki get defeated by Pretty Cure and like Cactus, he wants revenge. Cholla- Kumo's partner. She does kicks and punches and lets her hair do the work because like Sasorina she can use her hair as a weapon. Even though Sasorina was her cousin and she hated her to bits she stills wants revenge for what Pretty Cure has done and wonders what happened to the original four. She is stronger than Kumo for some reason. Snackey- They are underlings of the Desert Apostles. They are hard-working and sometimes help the Desertrian out. They hang around Cholla more than Kumo even though they battle for Kumo alot. Desert Devil- Like the original Desert Devil it helps Cactus turn the Earth into a desert at the end of the series. Dark Desert Cure- Dark Desert Cure is a Dark Cure like the original one but really strong. She wears black and dark yellow clothes and appears every once and a while to attack the Cures. Others Nara Sara- Sayuri's older sister. She is popular and is a charisma model and helps Sayuri with her fashion alot. She is actually quiet jealous of Sayuri and wishes to have a normal life. She misses out on school alot but gets homeschooled sometimes. She becomes friends with Momoka and Yuri. Hanasaki Tsubomi- She was Cure Blossom but lost her power to transform after the battle against Dune. She and Erika gave the Heart Pot to Riko and Sayuri to help them on their quest to save the world. They become friends with them and give them tips on how to defeat the Desert Apostles. Kurumi Erika- She was Cure Marine but lost her power to transform after the battle against Dune. She misses being a Cure so much that she begs for the Heart Perfume alot. She gave the Heart Pot with Tsubomi to Riko and Sayuri to help them and became friends with them. She bugs the two girls to join the fashion club but is disappointed when Riko doesn't join. Tsukikage Yuri- She was Cure Moonlight but lost her power to transform after the battle against Dune. She helps the two girls and gives them tips along with the other girls. Myoudouin Itsuki- In her last year of junior high with Tsubomi and Erika and is the student council president. She lost her power of becoming Cure Sunshine after the battle against Dune. She gives the two girls tips on being Pretty Cure and battling Desert Apostles. Kurumi Momoka- She is Yuri's best friend. She is a charisma model for a fashion magazine and becomes friends with Sara. Locations Myōdō Academy's Junior High School- The school that the Cures go to. Kibougahana- The town Heartcatch Flowers Pretty Cure is set in. Items Heart Perfumes- Perfume bottles used to transform. They shout out Pretty Cure Open My Heart! to transform. Flower Tacts- Wand-type items used as weapons. The different types of Flower Tacts are named after their users; the Sunflower Tact for Cure Sunflower, the Rose Tact for Cure Rose. Heart Pot- They got given the Heart Pot from Tsubomi and Erika after they found out they're Cures in episode 5. It stores the Heart Seeds inside. Heart Seeds- They are born from cleansing people's Heart Flowers. They are stored in the Heart Pot. Some are used for power-ups and calming the mind. Heartcatch Mirage- Is a jewelry box-like item that was used by all predecessors of Pretty Cures. It is extremely powerful and give the Pretty Cures a boost of power, the ability to transport directly to the Tree of Hearts, show one's Heart Flowers and part of the Cure's Super Silhouette transformation. It resides in the Pretty Cure Palace, in which the Pretty Cure who ask for it will have to face the Pretty Cure before them. Attacks Cure Sunflower: Gather, power of flowers! Sunflower Tact! Glow, flowers! Pretty Cure, Yellow Forte Wave! '''Cure Rose: '''Gather, power of flowers! Rose Tact! Bloom, flowers! Pretty Cure, Orange Forte Blast! Floral Power Fotissimo: Both: Gather, power of flowers! Sunflower': Sunflower Tact! '''Rose:' Rose Tact! Both: Gather up, the power of two flowers! Both: Pretty Cure Floral Power Fortissimo! Both: Heart Catch! '''Heartcatch Orchestra: Both: '''Blossom with pride, flowers! '''Both: '''Pretty Cure Heartcatch Orchestra! Trivia *This is the first Pretty Cure series to have a Yellow Cure as a leader. Gallery Category:Series Category:Fanseries